SonManicThe Truth
by SheSheMimi
Summary: Non-fluffy SonManic : it's a one shot.................


The Truth

Sonic's pov

Every night it's the same. We've lived together, worked together, we're searching for the same thing, but that's daily. At night, I have a strange dream. I marry him. He of all people marries me. My dream always ends after the kiss. I wake up in a cold sweat that drenched the sheets. I sit up, and put my head in my hands. I realize the truth—whether it's morally correct or not—I've fallen in love with my brother.

Every day, I feel more and more awkward around him. We have a tight bond as siblings, and we aren't alone or this would be less weird. We have a sister named Sonia, and she's like the queen of moment killers. Don't get me wrong, I love her—but in a sister to brother type thing—not how I've come to feel for Manic. He's really something. I've started to wonder what would happen if it were just us, and if everyone would just say "ok" if we wanted to get married. But, I'm sure I'm the only one having any feelings. I'm sure. I find myself getting more and more alone time with him somehow. It's like Fate enjoys torturing me. My thoughts in the day about him is what he would say if I told him; all negative answers. He would call me sick, would tell me that I was no longer his brother, and would get married to somei girl./i Of course this upsets me. I knew that I would have to stop thinking or I'd end up killing myself and telling him on my deathbed if he were there to see me die and wouldn't b able to stop me.

I laid on my bed in my room on my side. We still haven't found mom yet, and Robotnik hasn't bothered us in days, so I'm "taking it easy". Not. I'm sulking because I know that no matter my choice of whether I were to tell him I love him or not, it would end in suicide. I'm usually not the guy you find crying, but I can't fight tears. But I'm trying not to cry so hard they hear me. Sonia's driving the bus. I know it because if Manic were driving, I wouldn't have heard his rhythmic drumming of his drumsticks on the little table we have in the bus. I almost wanted someone to come find me and comfort me. I probably would have killed myself by now if I had found some sort of knife in my room, but because I've been crying for hours, I feel too weak to go hunting in the small kitchen for one. And plus, they'd ask me what it was for, and what would they think if I lied, then went into my room alone, and shoved it through my heart? I'm hugging my pillow tight and I'm curled up in a tight little ball as tears roll down my cheeks. I've made up my mind. Once they're asleep, I'll kill myself.

It was nightfall. Everyone was asleep but me. I was ready to end it all. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Sonia. I'm sorry….Manic…. I crept quietly into the kitchen, and got the sharpest knife I could find. I'm not the expert, but I suppose that the quickest way to get it done would be to stab myself in the heart. My hands trembled. Was I really ready to do this? I took my last breath, and stabbed myself.

Manic's pov

I found Sonic laying on the floor. Sonia and I woke up when we heard something collapse to the ground. It was our brother. We thought someone had stabbed him, and Sonia drove him to the hospital. On the way there, I checked for a pulse. He was still alive. I saw that it looked more like suicide than someone else trying to kill him. I didn't say anything though. I knew that once we got him patched up and awake, I would talk to him about it.

Sonic's pov

I woke up in the hospital with a big white bandage wrapped around my chest. I thought I had done it, but I was wrong. Or maybe the hospital is in heaven? But then Sonia and manic would have had to have killed themselves too because they were standing on either side of the bed I was on. They both hugged me. I knew they were so glad I was ok. I remember writhing in pain on the floor last night. I guess I hadn't stabbed myself in the right place. I couldn't help it! I panicked! I wanted to die, but I was nervous.

"Sonia, I need to talk to Sonic alone." Said Manic. Sonia left the room. What could Manic have to say to me that was so private that he would want it to be just us? Manic sat down on the bed and hugged me again. "Why'd ya do it buddy? We love you. You know we can't live without you." Said Manic. I couldn't help it. I started crying. "What's wrong?" he asked and looked at me. I opened my eyes. "That's just it. There's more to it then that, and I'm afraid to tell you!" I said and cried harder. "You can tell me anything." Manic said and hugged me again. "N-no I c-can't…." I said between sobs. "Yes you can." Manic said and started rubbing my back. It made me feel so good. I felt so warm. I continued to cry. "I-I…." I said, hardly being able to sob harder. "Just tell me." he said. "I love you!" I said. I looked away from him, afraid to hear the words I feared would come from him. "In a brother to brother way, or….oh…." he said when he said my ashamed look. "It's the truth." I said. I don't know why I wasn't crying so loud the world could hear me right now. More importantly, I didn't know why Manic wasn't saying the harsh words I had envisioned for days. Weeks. What felt like years. "And you almost killed yourself over this?" asked Manic. "You think this is a little thing? I'm in love with my brother! It's bigger than what you think! I don't know why you aren't calling me names or telling me to get out of your sight right now, but if you are don't leave me hanging! I know what you're going to say, so just say it! I can take it!" I was crying and angry at the same time. "I know this is a big thing. Because I understand." Said Manic looking into my eyes. "No you don--!" I was cut off by something I thought could have been in greatest fantasies, or an all new dream. Because Manic was giving me the exact same kiss from my dream. I was stunned. He pulled away after a minute. "Because I love you too."


End file.
